


low risk, high return

by bloonotes



Series: it takes two to tango [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Play, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloonotes/pseuds/bloonotes
Summary: Ten and Jaehyun haven’t seen each other for a while after graduating college although they remained to be good friends through their social media. When they reconnect in a gathering, Jaehyun finds himself entranced by the way Ten saunters to him with a proposition at hand.“Do you want to pretend to be dating for the night?”It’s gonna be fun, Ten said; and perhaps they had too much fun.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: it takes two to tango [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074008
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	low risk, high return

**Author's Note:**

> hi, welcome! be warned that all works under this series is shamelessly unbetad (i'm diving into this like a warrior ready for death). i still hope you find enjoyment while reading this.

The night was too young when Jaehyun arrived at Yuta’s new place where he and his fiancé Mark had just moved in. It's a housewarming party that the Japanese man has made sure all his close friends would come to and that includes Jaehyun. Both men have played football when they were in college, shared some parties together where they both ended up in questionable situations and ever since then, they’ve become inseparable all throughout their years in the academic hellhole.

Jaehyun hasn't properly met Mark Lee, whom Yuta met a month after they graduated. He heard a lot about him though, the younger male being a well-known producer in the music scene, one that Jaehyun would have known if he attempted to go beyond his collection of R&B and jazz. But it’s too late for all of that now when he presses the doorbell of Yuta’s villa which soon opens up and Jaehyun is greeted by a face that isn’t Yuta’s nor Mark’s but by someone that he is also well acquainted with.

“Ten?” Jaehyun raises both of his eyebrows, a surprised smile spreading on his face as Ten opens the gate wider for him. A step and then two, Jaehyun is then enveloped by a hug, a quick one but just enough for him to take a whiff of the scent off from the other man. Sweet, enticing一 flashes of memories comes into play in his brain; even 1 year later, Ten Lee still have his signature presence hovering over him like a royalty demanding for attention.

“Hey, peach guy,” Ten calls Jaehyun by the nickname that he had going on around when they were still students. Jaehyun can almost feel his ears going warm at the mention of something that he haven't heard in ages. “Surprised to see me?” Ten smirks up at him when he steps back from the quick hug.

Ten’s face and his aura in general is still the same as ever, Jaehyun notes.

Layered long blonde hair that stops just under a little below his ears frames Ten's small face, a small part of it almost covering his left eye that Ten combs back with a hand. Jaehyun didn’t fail to catch a glimpse of the numerous piercings dotting the other man’s ear lobe, as well as the accessories that decks his fingers and neck. Silver and stones but none of them looks overbearing, at least not on Ten that is fully in control of how he bears himself, in ways that would make him stand out without causing a fuss. 

Jaehyun smiles at Ten and joins him in walking up to the entrance of the villa. “Uh, yes? Like I didn’t know Yuta needed _the_ Ten Lee to be his doorman,” Jaehyun answers with a grin.

With the height difference between them, Ten looks up at Jaehyun to cast him a playful furrow of well-defined eyebrows but a pair far from being intimidating. Beautiful, to be exact, Jaehyun’s brain supplies.

“If that’s your way of flattery, I’ll take it but you gotta try harder, Jung.” Ten winks at him and they both laugh lightheartedly.

Jaehyun only nods and concedes. “Of course, good to know that your standard is still at the highest point.”

“As it always should,” Ten mutters, one hand reaching up to hook a finger under Jaehyun’s chin in a short act of tilting his head like how anyone would to a child in an endearing manner. Jaehyun knows that Ten can and has always been a fan of skinship, him being one of the receiving end of it whenever they go out after an exhausting week. So it makes the brunet quite astounded when the skin on his chin tingles at the contact and soon enough the smirk that Ten offers him when he beckons at Jaehyun to walk fast becomes a warm sensation that settles in his chest.

 _“Oh shit,”_ Jaehyun mutters under his breath, long legs following Ten where they can already see Yuta waving at them.

▼

Drinks were poured, golden liquid being contained in flutes that is rimmed with the same element. Jaehyun grabs one, two and then three before Yuta and Mark finally joined him after tending to all of their guests. 

_“Don’t mind me, seriously. It’s not like you don’t text me every day screaming about how cute your fiancé is,” Jaehyun have told Yuta when the Japanese man greeted Jaehyun with an apologetic expression before vanishing to greet an executive from his company._

Ten is nowhere to be found too, Jaehyun had lost him the moment they stepped inside the villa’s spacious living room with a high ceiling that houses a chandelier that bathes everyone in a brightness that seems to only exist in fancy Hollywood movies. But then with Yuta’s occupation as an illustrator in one of the biggest animation company in both Korea and Japan, it is not a wonder on how he lives in such lavishness, not to mention with his publicly loved fiancé. 

Once in a while, Jaehyun sees his lithe figure talking with people, a bright smile painted on his face with a glass of champagne in hand. Every time Jaehyun catches a glimpse of Ten, his mind plunges into a dangerous territory, one that he still cannot fully comprehend and yet he aches to be near the highly praised art curator. 

“Here goes my friend that prefers country hopping more than bar hopping,” Yuta exclaims when he strolls next to Jaehyun by the foot of the stairs where only a few of his visitors have taken stand. “I read somewhere that you just landed from Venice.” 

Jaehyun offers his friend a smirk. “Who said I’m not doing both?” Jaehyun answers, easily downing his fourth glass of champagne that slides smoothly down his throat. “Nice house by the way. You scored big on this one,” Jaehyun says. 

Yuta nods at that appreciatively, both of them fleeting their eyes momentarily around the place. Jaehyun catches sight of Ten again, just a few feet from where they are. His eyes lingers at Ten’s tiny waist, at the small show of skin caused by his croptop riding up whenever he moves forward to laugh at something being said by the person he’s talking with. With his head swirling down a different path, Jaehyun almost missed Yuta talking about how Mark is the bigger catch than the house.

“You’re so in love, man. I didn’t know it would look good on you after your long list of boyfriends and girlfriends during college.” Jaehyun chuckles.

To his surprise, Yuta laughs at him and clasps a hand on his shoulder. “Jae, you’ll soon experience that the moment you stop acting like a pining bastard and talk to Ten. Because you, my guy, is harboring a crush on our old friend.” 

“What? H-how—“ Jaehyun doesn’t even bother trying to finish his sentence when Yuta struts off to where Mark is motioning him from. 

_Fuck Scorpios and their intuition,_ Jaehyun inwardly grumbles. A thought that soon vanished when he sees Ten sauntering towards him with a sly smile plastered on his face. Jaehyun feels a few chills planting itself on his nape, a feeling that he always gets whenever he knows that that he’s about to be thrown off course but without knowing what it is all about until he is left at a dead end with no other option other than what he has been presented with. 

The last time it happened was when he drunkenly signed a short term contract for a gig, a series of photoshoot for a project that a magazine is preparing for their anniversary and he ended up working with an ex-boyfriend that he never wanted to see ever again. Everything went down the drain, the whole project became one of the worst that he has ever worked on and almost put a taint on his image as a sought model. 

Looking at Ten who’s only a foot away from him, Jaehyun knows that he’s about to ride a whirlwind and he’s not sure if he wants to even consider backing away from it before it hits him. 

“Do you want to pretend to be dating for the night?” Ten asks him, a glint of mischief swimming in his eyes Jaehyun finds himself dipping in without reservations. He doesn’t know where the suggestion is coming from nor does he know what it is all about for Ten but not even 3 seconds of stunned silence, Jaehyun nods. 

Once, twice, _affirmative._

“Sounds fun,” Jaehyun answers. Anticipation and excitement bubbles inside him, forming circles that are too filled and heavy for his brain to navigate through. 

Ten grins. “Perfect. Now, as my boyfriend, come here.” Ten reaches out a hand; thinking that he should meet it with his own, Jaehyun reaches his too but only to be met with a different outcome.

Instead of their hands meeting with each other, Ten’s flies to grab Jaehyun by the nape and pulling his towering figure down to accommodate Ten’s height. 

Ten’s lips are soft, tinted with gloss that smells like vanilla and strawberries when it presses against Jaehyun’s lips. The hand on the back of his nape is guiding but not adamant, something about it stirs a flurry of emotions in Jaehyun that he lets his hand snake past Ten's jacket and settles itself on his waist, just above the seam of his croptop. 

Jaehyun presses back. Slow at first, testing, but when he feels Ten smile against him Jaehyun takes that as a challenge. And he's never back down from one. He tilts his head, slots their lips into a kiss that's just a mere dance of flesh over flesh but sends Ten gasping when the grip on his waist pulls him close. 

Toe to toe, Jaehyun inhales the sound Ten made. He darts his tongue across the bottom of his lips, asking for entrance that Ten quickly gives him by raising his free hand to join the other around Jaehyun's neck. The model licks inside Ten's mouth, hot and waiting for him to savor. 

" _Oh-_ kay," Ten pants, breathless when they part for air. Their hold on each other remains as well as their eyes that searches for answers even if they both know they won’t be getting one anytime soon but still high of what has just been exchanged. A deal for a fun night.

What could go wrong? Ten and Jaehyun have had plenty of deals before when they were just mere college students; some of them trivial and some grand. They’re friends who knows each other, knows them enough to not ask silly questions when asked if they want to pretend to be boyfriends for the night just because. 

But then again, Jaehyun wants to explode because Yuta might be right about him having a crush on Ten Lee and now that he’s had a taste, he kinda wants more. 

“Ready to have fun?” Jaehyun lowly mutters, their faces still only a few inches apart. 

Ten nods, giddy and Jaehyun feels it too, crawling on his skin like there’s a huge spectacle about to unfold. “It’s gonna be so much fun, Jae.” Ten pecks him one last time before they go back bustling with Yuta’s visitors, hand in hand, their skins still crippling with sensations from the kiss they just shared. 

  
  


_“I thought you said they’re just friends?” Mark asks Yuta, a few feet from where they see Yuta’s friends eating each other’s face albeit not like a pair of starving beasts. Beside Mark, Yuta just nods but silent still until Mark nudges at him by the elbow. “Dude,” Mark urges._

_“They are but I’m pretty sure something was just born out of their own stupidity,” Yuta answers his fiancé with a beaming smile, all teeth and wide. Like how Yuta always smiles at Mark, always leaving the other man a blushing mess. “They’ll manage on their own. Now come on, we have a party to handle. I’m tired with the casual atmosphere, it’s time to lower the disco lights.”_

  
  


Turns out, the casual party was only part one of what Yuta and Mark prepared for the night. _It was for the executives that Mark had invited,_ Yuta said when club music began to flow out from the gigantic home speakers that had made its appearance out of nowhere. 

The golden light that once filled the entire place dimmed, fluorescent lights were changed with colored ones that shifted around, making the house feel like they just magically changed locations into a huge and spacious club. 

▼

Jaehyun and Ten doesn’t stick next to each other all the time as they keep on getting whisked away when someone they know spots them and they are carried away in their own worlds. They do keep up with each other, casting glances over their shoulders to make sure that they don’t lose each other completely. But whenever they do vanish in the crowd, they seem to find each other in ease; lacing their hands and Ten rising on his toes so he could inch his mouth near Jaehyun’s ear, words being spoken closely above the music that’s booming around them.

“Hey, wanna get drinks with me?” Ten mutters, his lips grazing Jaehyun’s earlobe when he speaks, delivering a shiver down the brunet man’s spine. Jaehyun’s arms finds its way across Ten’s back and then settling a hand on his hip that Ten throws him a smile for, eyes already half-lidded with the alcohol that he has consumed for the past 30 minutes since the party became a full on party. 

On Jaehyun’s side, before Ten slithered beside him, his friends watches them in awe but who hasn’t? The two have always been known as a standalone name; Jaehyun with his talent and in-demand presence on every magazine, fashion show and brands that clamors to sign him as their ambassador and spokesperson. While Ten is a menace on everything that he do, he is a respected art curator that has his own gallery, a performer on any stage that he deems worthy enough of his time and talent as well as an intellectual who can get anything with the five languages that he carries with him every day. 

Of course, there was a name or two that has been linked with them in their careers but it never lasted enough to last an imprint beside their own names. So when Yuta’s guests takes in their sight, being all comfortable and close to each other in a proximity that’s too intimate for them to witness, they drink the sight in wonder and proceeds to question about it in their heads but never outright. 

And the whole ordeal seems to be fun for Ten, he lives for the thrill of knowing that he’s got people thinking about it but not being able to speak about it, at least not in front of the people in question. Jaehyun maybe does enjoy it too but most of all, what he does enjoy is the way Ten’s body feels against him, the curve of Ten’s waist under the palm of his hands and the dark glow of his eyes when Jaehyun lets himself be dragged away to the mini bar after he mutters an excuse at his friends. 

Ten’s hand is cold in Jaehyun’s grip but even under the ever shifting lights over them, he can clearly see the lines of fun on the smaller man’s face and the way he walks with a skip, like a leaf dancing a few inches above the floor that they are walking on. 

They wait for their drinks to be served; Jaehyun sits on one of the high stools while Ten settles on the space in between Jaehyun’s parted legs, choosing to stand close to him than taking a seat of his own.

“Having fun?” Jaehyun asks. Ten nods eagerly at him, one hand finding purchase on one of Jaehyun’s legs and squeezing as much as he can. 

“Very,” Ten answers, “now it’s our time to _actually_ catch up.” As he says those words, mirth shines in his eyes that Jaehyun catches with his own. If not for their little deal, Jaehyun would have considered them to be flirting with the way Ten’s hand is running up and down his thigh sensually that has him flexing his muscles under his pants. But they are supposed to be a couple and it seems like Ten is already immersed into the play when he openly accepts Jaehyun’s mouth when Jaehyun leans forward to capture his lips in a kiss. 

Tongues immediately collided, swirling against each other in a languid kiss. Ten lets out a soft moan, Jaehyun encircles an arm around his waist as Ten slumps against him. When they part, it was to entertain their drinks. 

“Cheers.” Jaehyun raises his glass without breaking eye contact with the man in front of him who raises his own. Even as they take a sip, they never broke away from each other’s gaze, maintaining it and taking in the foggy look in their eyes. Jaehyun’s arm slowly retracts from being curled around Ten’s waist but only to settle it by his stomach. With Ten’s croptop hanging loosely just above his bellybutton, Jaehyun slips his thumb under the cloth, caressing the skin of Ten’s abdomen so softly until one finger slips up to join the slow voyage of his lone finger against cold skin. 

Ten’s abdomen is soft under the pads of Jaehyun’s fingers, with the slightest hint of lines and edges, a product of being a performer who strives to keep his figure healthy and defined. Ten lets out a soft gasp from the sensation blooming on his skin, his breathing begins to shallow with every inch that Jaehyun wanders around under his shirt. Soon enough a whole hand is feeling him, a warm palm touching every inch of skin on his stomach. 

“Is this okay?” Jaehyun asks.

Ten can only nod, mouth slightly parted as he breathes through it rather than through his nose. Breathing slowly getting ragged. Both from the intensity of their gaze on each other and the hand inside his shirt that’s going up, _up and up,_ until Jaehyun’s finger grazes his nipple.

 _“Fuck_ —“ Ten gasps “— _shit.”_ He clamps down on his bottom lip as his eyes flutters close for a moment to welcome the goosebumps that have settled on his arms and up his neck before a heaviness settles in his chest. “Fuck Jae, is this how you treat your partners?” Ten mutters, breathless. 

“Only if they’re as tempting as you.” Jaehyun looks at Ten, observes every hitch of his breath when he repeats the movement of his finger. Just his index going back and forth from grazing on Ten’s nipple, not even pinching it nor swirling around it but just merely poking at it. 

Ten throws Jaehyun a glare but it’s hard to make it come off as threatening when he’s roughly chewing his bottom lip and Jaehyun finally, _finally_ takes the bud in between his thumb and index, rolling it softly against his fingers— Ten raises a hand to grasp Jaehyun’s wrist, stopping the younger man from doing further ministrations. “Are we really doing it here?” Ten stills him with a half-lidded gaze.

Jaehyun raises an intrigued brow. “Oh, you’re encouraging me?” 

“Fucking commit to it or I swear to—“ Ten’s words gets cut off when Jaehyun abruptly stands and the hand underneath the croptop disappears to take hold of Ten’s hand and Jaehyun begins to walk to the direction of the stairs leading to the second-floor of the villa. 

  
  


_“Please tell me they’re not going to fuck in one of our rooms like some horny college kids,” Mark groans when he catches the sight of Jaehyun and Ten speeding through the crowd and up the stairs, barely covered by the dim disco lights which he then quickly nudges at Yuta and points at his friends before they completely vanish from their sight._

_Yuta furrows his eyebrows, the alcohol in his system almost making him fail to recognize the figures that Mark is pointing at. “They won’t fuck but I can’t say that they won’t be nasty either. I just hope they both know enough not to make a mess on anything or else I’ll have their heads before they can even bone each other.”_

▼

At the confines of one of Yuta's lavish rooms, a study it seems, Jaehyun quickly turns the lock before proceeding to have Ten's body pinned against it. Lips quickly found its way on the hollow of Ten's throat— the latter raises his head, giving Jaehyun the much needed space where he places open-mouthed kisses with the company of his tongue, swirling on a patch of skin until he kisses his way up to Ten's jaw and ending it with a quick peck on the corner of his lips. 

"For whom are we playing pretend for, now that there's nobody here but us?" Jaehyun noses against Ten's cheek, inhaling his scent already mixed with the faint scene of liquor and sweat with all the dancing that he had taken part in. Jaehyun watched it all, or caught glimpses at least, the way Ten moved his body like he's a form of water bending only to his own will and no one elses. He wanted to test it, see if it would be pliant under his hands and it seems like he had gotten his answer when Ten almost wounded his lip with the way he was gnawing on it earlier by the bar. 

Ten finds himself just as equally controlled by his desires, the need to push himself against Jaehyun and have him feel all the warmth that his body have been radiating everytime their eyes meet. He can't deny the buzz in his system whenever Jaehyun touches him, on the small of his back, his hand and even more so his torso when he dared enough.

Ten likes it all, he craves it all and more.

He inches his head forward and whispers into Jaehyun's ears, "Who said we can't play on our own?" And that's all they both needed before Jaehyun crashes his mouth on the other man— there's no restraint when they parted their lips for each other, tongue and teeth, it all comes crashing in as the arousal in their guts fills them slowly. They immediately feel each other on their thigh and hips with the way they move against each other, trying to get impossibly close. 

Jaehyun brings both of his hands underneath the croptop, palms pressing on Ten's skin and soothes his sides as well as keeping him close with their heads accomodating all the actions their mouth and tongue partakes in. Ten arches under his hands, a sight that Jaehyun hungrily takes in when he pulls away— commiting the image before him to memory; Ten has his eyes close, bottom lip caught between pearly white teeth before it got released so that a small groan can escape from his lips. 

That alone made Jaehyun pulse inside his pants, instinctively making him jerk forward, snapping his hips right against Ten's hipbone and he lets out a gurgling groan. "Fuck, Ten," Jaehyun murmurs against Ten's neck, bare only for him to ravish. But instead of grinding further, Jaehyun is adamant to make Ten crumble for him. 

_"Hhhnngggg—"_ Ten incoherently answers when Jaehyun finds his way around Ten's nipples, feeling the rosebud go hard against his fingers as he plays with it. Every flick elicits a groan from Ten, knees almost bucking with the way Jaehyun have both of his nipples at his mercy. The blonde man hooks a leg around Jaehyun's waist, enjoying the hardness pressing by his navel as well as the friction that his own cock is seeking for. Arching his back from the door, Ten tentatively rolls his hip against Jaehyun— they moan at the same time. With both of his arms circling over Jaehyun's shoulders, Jaehyun easily hikes him up, hands cupping his ass and helping Ten in keeping himself pressed against the door while both of his legs are finally around Jae's waist. 

He proceeds to carry Ten to the nearest surface he can find— a low table with just enough space for Ten to lie his upper body on. They slot their mouths once more while Jaehyun carefully sets Ten on the table. 

"How creative of you," Ten comments with a smirk while he discards his own jacket and flings it down on the floor. Jaehyun was about to work on unbuttoning his crumpled dress shirt but a hand on his wrist stops him from going with it, as he is pulled down to meet Ten's eager mouth once again. "Sadly I don't think we should shed some clothes—" Ten pulls him down by the neck and he inches his body down so his cock rubs nicely against Jaehyun's own "—just like this, or else Yuta will totally kill us." Ten breathes. 

"Yuta doesn't have to know," Jaehyun mutters, forehead already leaning on Ten's where their breaths closely mixes with each other. One hand plants itself beside Ten on the table while the other holds him steady by the hips and Jaehyun begins to move, slowly, their hard cocks rubbing and dragging with a delicious friction that they felt like a punch in their guts. 

"Oh—" Ten moans, strained "—he will know." 

Jaehyun agrees. 

And so they remain like that, tongues in languid dancing while they rut against each other like a pair of college kids who just escaped a party to dry hump each other in the darkness. The table under them moves with every thrust, Ten bucking up and Jaehyun meets him with the same force. 

The room is filled only with their harsh breathing, hitching every few seconds when their movements gets too erratic. 

"Jae— r-right there, fuck, just like that." Ten closes his eyes, head tilting up to let the wave of heat course through him. So close, he' already so close he can feel the heat coiling inside him, threatening to spill. 

His cock is throbbing inside his pants, sensitive with every second that passes. Jaehyun's mouth hangs open, ragged breath escaping from it that fans Ten's throat where it closely hovers. 

The drag of their clothed dicks adds so much to the friction, just a little bit on the verge of pain but the pleasure takes full control of their body until Ten begins to shiver. "I'm gonna cum," Ten merely uttered the words out when he spills in his underwear, eyes shut close, riding out the shudder on his body as he grips on Jaehyun's shoulders for anchor. Not a few seconds later, Jaehyun comes undone too, a wave of vibration travelling through his body and limbs until he goes still, soiling in his own trousers. 

They stay still for a few, no words being exchanged but just their heavy breathing fanning each other's faces. Ten lets out a chuckle. 

"Well, what a reunion." 

Jaehyun hums. "You tell me," he answers with a grin. Jaehyun straightens himself, grimacing at the wetness inside his pants, he can feel his own cum pooling by his ass and some on the insides of his thigh. "We might need to clean up as much as we can." He helps Ten up, hands pulling him up by the waist until they are both back on their feet, knees still a little wobbly from all the hip work they just went through. 

Ten looks up at Jaehyun unabashed only to find the taller man already looking at him, skin shining with the slight afterglow of dry humping each other. Jaehyun doesn't know what he's exactly looking for in the pair of dark orbs but it reels him in to move forward and dips his lips once more to capture Ten's own in a slow kiss.

It's Ten's turn to hum, hands curling into the front of Jaehyun's shirt. It was short but necessary. "You had me on my toes the moment I opened the gate for you. Couldn't help it if you're looking like a buffet," Ten mutters. 

"Yeah? I hope I ended up being a good meal," Jaehyun answers with a proud smirk. 

"It was barely a taste but I guess so."

It sounded like a promise, at least to Jaehyun's ears. 

But then the moment they descend back to the party, Ten disappears and Jaehyun doesn't see him even after the last guests trickled out of Yuta's residence.

"You did do something stupid, the both of you." Yuta clamps a hand on Jaehyun's shoulder. "I just hope you didn't fuck somewhere in my house. Or I'm wishing the two of you a gruesome luck with each other." 

As Jaehyun went home, his fingers busily switches back and forth from one application to another on his phone; from Ten's Instagram, to Ten's Twitter and an old Facebook account that is surely inactive. But then maybe it really was just all a game of pretense and it has ended the moment they exited out from the study room. 

So Jaehyun turns off his phone and buries himself in his bed with the thought of one man with silky blonde hair that he regrets not combing his hand through. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and most especially comment will be very appreciated, talk to me about what you want to see as this series progress— i might take you up on your suggestions! 
> 
> what do you think so far? :)) you can find me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bloobearry) ♡


End file.
